


Окно

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychology, Science Fiction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в окне погасло солнце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дайри-конкурс "Радуга" в 2013 году (внеконкурс).  
> Тема: Нет на свете ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы исправить  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Все началось с того, что Костя не увидел солнца.  
      Это случилось утром, когда он подошел к окну, чтобы раздвинуть шторы и посмотреть на градусник. Все окна в квартире выходили на юг, поэтому Костя прибил градусник слева, чтобы хотя бы по утрам от солнечных лучей его защищала стенка.  
      Но в этот раз солнца не было. Ни рассвета, ни розового неба, ничего такого. И ладно бы день был пасмурным, так нет – все чисто, никаких облаков. А свет такой, будто небо затянуто тучами. Костя проморгался, протер глаза, подумал было списать все на недосып и четыре бутылки пива, выпитые накануне, но ничего не изменилось. Он посмотрел вниз, на улицу. Там все было по-прежнему: прохожие спешили на работу, бабульки с авоськами и тележками ковыляли на рынок, редкие собачники выгуливали своих питомцев. И никто из них не пялился удивленно в небо, не тыкал пальцем.  
      Это было очень странно.  
      Костя решил перекурить это дело и пошел на кухню. Он уже достал сигарету и потянулся за зажигалкой, но, решив удостовериться, что ему не показалось, бросил взгляд в окно. И замер с недонесенной до рта сигаретой.  
      Здесь солнце было, и его лучи по косой заливали узкий балкон. Костя метнулся обратно в спальню. Там было все то же самое. То есть не было. Он проверил еще во второй комнате, но там, как на кухне, солнце сияло на своем месте. Казалось бы – фигня, глупость, мало ли что может привидеться? Но Косте стало не по себе. Он видел то, чего не могло быть на самом деле, но вот же оно, прямо перед носом. Иногда так бывает во сне, когда ты понимаешь вроде бы, что происходит нечто невероятное, но не можешь ничего изменить, и приходится самому как-то приспосабливаться к изменившимся условиям.   
      Однако надо было собираться на работу, и Костя отправился в ванную. На завтрак времени уже не оставалось.  
      Перед дверью подъезда Костя замялся, не решаясь выйти.  
      «Ты мужик или где?» – упрекнул он себя и нажал на кнопку. Домофон противно запищал, выпуская его на улицу. Костя привычно забросил пакет с мусором в контейнер, кивнул отиравшемуся возле гаражей соседу-алкоголику, дошел до конца дома и свернул за угол.  
      Яркое солнце ударило в глаза, заставляя зажмуриться и уронить на нос темные очки. Перед глазами плавали ядовито-зеленые круги, но Костя все равно улыбнулся, ощущая, как по лицу разливается приятное тепло. Он постоял еще немного, привыкая, и, успокоенный, пошел к автобусной остановке.  
      Вечером, возвращаясь домой, Костя поймал себя на том, что нарочно занял в автобусе место так, чтобы большую часть дороги быть на солнце. Это насмешило его. Все-таки пора завязывать с танчиками, пивом и ночными посиделками за компом.  
      Дома, едва успев нацепить тапки, Костя проинспектировал окно спальни. Солнца не было. Сгустились вечерние сумерки, тусклые и серые, как бывает при пасмурной погоде. И опять никто не обращал внимания. Детская площадка полнилась гомоном и смехом, сосед с третьего этажа завел «Сектор Газа» и начал топать по потолку (а казалось, что по голове). Откуда-то из-под козырька подъезда доносился отборный мат – жена соседа снизу вышла, чтобы загнать его домой. И никто не паниковал, не звонил в службу спасения или там, например, уфологам. Или астрономам. Как будто все в порядке вещей.  
      Костя сглотнул и задвинул шторы от греха подальше.  
      Поужинав полуфабрикатным люля-кебабом с картошкой и впав в благостное настроение, он постановил для себя, что в его спальне открылась банальная пространственная аномалия. И бояться тут совершенно нечего. Чисто умозрительно прикинув, как бы развивались события, сообщи он об этом в прессу или друзьям, и порадовавшись врожденной скрытности, Костя отбыл на боковую.  
  
      На следующий день солнце так и не вернулось; наоборот, добавилось кое-что еще – на улице не было людей. Совсем. И это даже не выглядело, будто все спят или спешно эвакуировались: Костя пригляделся повнимательнее, потом даже специально сбегал в гостиную за биноклем, – но не увидел ни мусора в урнах, ни цветов или штор в окнах соседнего дома. Словно там никто никогда не жил, а здание стояло просто так, само не зная зачем.  
      От такого Косте как-то резко подурнело. Он судорожно задернул занавески и сбежал на кухню, пытаясь горьким вкусом крепкого кофе без сахара вытравить из памяти удручающее зрелище. Подумал было взять на сегодня отгул, но решил, что, сидя в непосредственной близости от «нехорошего» окна, свихнется к чертовой матери.  
      И пошел на работу.  
      Обыденная рутина закрутила его, заставляя позабыть на время о поджидавшей дома пакости, и только на заднем плане зудела, звенела тревожным звоночком неотступная мысль, что вечером придется возвращаться, а там могло случиться что-то еще. И это что-то могло проникнуть внутрь…  
      Когда Косте впервые пришла в голову эта мысль, он замер посреди телефонного разговора и несколько секунд тупо пялился в монитор, пока на другом конце провода озадаченно надрывался собеседник, решивший, видимо, что возникли проблемы со связью. В конце концов Костя спохватился, отмер, извинился и по-быстрому свернул разговор. Довольно скомкано, надо сказать. И сидел потом, рисуя в блокноте круги и зигзаги и представляя, как отпирает дверь, заходит в прихожую, а там его поджидает…  
      На этом месте сломался грифель. Костя передернулся, стряхивая с себя липкий ужас, откинулся на спинку кресла, промокая об рубашку выступивший на спине пот – а потом деловито принялся точить карандаш. Глупо накручивать себя из-за того, что никто, кроме него, и не видел. Может, у него вообще шизофрения. Это, конечно, неприятно, но уж лучше, чем непостижимое и пугающее нечто.  
      Вечером Костя не стал раздвигать шторы и все равно полночи вертелся, не в силах уснуть. Мысли постоянно крутились вокруг окна, солнца и исчезнувших людей. Он уснул под утро, и ему снилась какая-то мутная белиберда, отчего он встал с тяжелой головой и опухшими глазами. Хорошо, что был выходной, и можно было отлежаться.  
      Сидя на кухне над остывающей яичницей, Костя задумался о том, что неплохо было бы напроситься к кому-нибудь пожить на время. А там, глядишь, – и все вернется в норму. К сожалению, девушки у него в настоящий момент не было, а все друзья кто жил с родителями, кто снимал небольшие комнатки, кто недавно обзавелся потомством и не был готов к тому, чтобы принять еще одного постояльца. Костя подумал о маме. Это было бы отличным вариантом – если бы та не жила в другом городе. Тратить по три часа на дорогу только в одну сторону… нет уж, увольте.  
      Решительно отодвинувшись от стола и одним махом допив кофе, он направился в спальню. Его начинала бесить эта неопределенность, и закрытые шторы раздражали не меньше, чем открытое окно. Костя, тем не менее, не стал их раздвигать, а поднырнул под низом.  
      Не было соседнего дома, той самой одноподъездной башни, в которой он пытался высмотреть горшки с цветами и прочие признаки жизни. Вместо нее всего в сорока метрах от его дома высилась купа деревьев – кажется, то была березовая роща.  
      Костя захлебнулся дыханием и отпрянул от окна.  
      Очнулся он уже на кухне, трясущимися руками чиркая зажигалкой. Этого не могло быть. Впрочем, после солнца – чему удивляться? На сей раз Костя не мог спустить дело на тормозах, просто физически не мог. И он вышел на улицу.  
      Хотя… легко сказать: вышел. Чего это стоило! Костя буквально за шкирку тянул себя наружу. На улице чуть попустило, но не особо: он все еще помнил, как застыл возле двери, с дрожащим указательным пальцем напротив кнопки домофона. Вера в незыблемость физического и материального пошатнулась основательно, и Костя даже на короткий миг уверился, что весь мир существует лишь в его воображении, достраиваясь прямо за его спиной.  
      Дом стоял, как прежде, словно уткнувшийся в небо палец. На лавочке возле единственного подъезда притулилась старушка, которая с плохо скрываемой подозрительностью наблюдала за перемещениями Кости. Мамаши на площадке играли с детьми и не обращали на крутящегося возле дома молодого человека никакого внимания. Увы, у Кости здесь не жил никто из знакомых, поэтому единственным шансом проникнуть внутрь было дождаться, когда кто-нибудь выйдет. А ему почему-то было жизненно необходимо войти. Чтобы удостовериться, что все это – не обман зрения, что там, в доме, – обычные внутренности обычной многоквартирной башни в восемнадцать этажей, с лифтом, консьержкой и переполненными почтовыми ящиками.  
      – Рекламу приволок? – неожиданно подала голос бабка. – Что ж такое?! И таскаются, и таскаются туда-сюда, носят свой мусор… Тебе говорю, слышь, ты!  
      – Я не рекламу… я… к другу зашел, – зачем-то отозвался Костя в нелепой попытке оправдаться. Хотя кто он этой бабке? И особенно – кто ему эта бабка?   
      – Врешь, – прозорливо ответил та. – Я тебя тут раньше не видела.  
      Время шло, из дома никто не выходил, а вопли старухи начали привлекать излишнее внимание. Костя плюнул на все и вернулся к себе. За тот час, что его не было, в пейзаже за окном растворился небольшой продуктовый магазин, который стоял возле остановки. С тем, чтобы попасть туда, не должно было возникнуть трудностей, поэтому Костя спокойно спустился вниз и зашел в магазинчик. Там все было как полагается, включая хамоватую продавщицу с вырвиглазным маникюром и фиолетовыми тенями с блестками. Чтобы не нарваться на неприятности, Костя купил пару бутылок пива и сникерс.  
      Пиво было теплым и мерзким на вкус, что лишний раз убеждало в его реальности.  
  
      Всю последующую неделю Костя упорно не смотрел в окно спальни. Единожды сдвинутые шторы оставались на месте, и в комнате постоянно царил полумрак. И спать Костя ушел на узкое кресло-кровать в гостиную. Он не хотел знать, что там, за окном, и нарочно ограничивал себя в перемещениях. Костя упорно избегал спальни, но даже во сне представлял себя подходящим к окну, выглядывающим из него… А там – ничто. Пустота. Костя никогда не видел пустоту и не мог вообразить, на что это похоже, но знал, что это именно она. И пустота засасывала его прямо через стекло, растворяла в себе, распыляла на мельчайшие частицы, и все эти частицы все равно были им; Костя ощущал себя в каждой частице – и просыпался от ужаса.  
      В пятницу Костя пригласил к себе друзей.  
      Особого плана не было – да, он хотел развеяться, убедиться, что хоть что-то в этом мире идет своим чередом. Но еще Костя рассчитывал проверить, действительно ли он видит то, что видит? Или это его личные заморочки, странный бред от переутомления, а может, – иногда ведь и такое случается – он сошел с ума безо всякой причины? И если там и впрямь что-то необычное, то велик шанс, что друзья окажутся слишком пьяны, чтобы запомнить подробности и уж тем более кому-то рассказать.  
      К вечеринке Костя подошел основательно – три сорта пива общим количеством в два ящика, разнообразные орешки, сухарики, чипсы, рыбка… И две бутылки водки на всякий пожарный. Костя искренне надеялся, что этого хватит.  
      Друзья завалились дружной компанией и принесли с собой еще кое-чего. Застолье началось с тостов за все на свете, потом плавно перешло в беседы ни о чем, байки и обсуждения. Костя выжидал, ища удобного случая подтолкнуть кого-нибудь особо ведущегося на провокации к тому, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Сам он старался не напиваться.  
      Запасы пива закончились, а на столе появились водка и карты, когда Паша, парень, на любопытство которого и умение подмечать детали очень рассчитывал Костя, внезапно спросил, указав зажатой в пальцах чипсиной на плотно задернутые шторы:  
      – Костян, зафигом ты так забаррикадировался? На улице еще светло.  
      Костя пожал плечами.  
      – Ну, вот так.  
      – Да ладно! – Паша заржал. – Ты же никогда не занавешиваешь окна. Признавайся, что ты там прячешь?  
      – Ничего, – ответил Костя. Он вдруг напрягся, испугался. Теперь ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Паша подходил к окну и вообще им интересовался. Костя живо представил себе пустоту за окном, которая засасывает Пашу вместо него, а потом и всех его друзей, которые кричат и мечутся, вмиг протрезвев, и все, что есть в комнате, вылетает туда, а последним в эту бездну падает он, Костя. Но окно ведь останется открытым… и туда может провалиться весь мир.  
      Костя покрылся холодным потом.  
      – Небось купил себе телескоп и боишься, что мы спьяну его раздолбаем, – нетрезво захихикал Паша и встал. Покачиваясь и хватаясь руками за стулья, он направился к окну.  
      – Стой! – запоздало крикнул Костя, но приятель уже скрылся за шторой.  
      Костя вылетел из кресла, как подброшенный пружиной, и кинулся следом.  
      Паша стоял, опираясь на подоконник, и смотрел в окно.  
      – Круто, – сообщил он подбежавшему Косте. – Это какой-то экран? Вроде скринсейвера?  
      Костя заставил себя тоже посмотреть в окно. Там больше не было домов, вообще. Только асфальтовые дорожки, образующие ровные квадраты и прямоугольники, обозначали места, где они стояли. А на месте соседней башни колыхалась под легким ветерком березовая роща.  
      – Да, это экран, – ровным голосом ответил Костя.  
      – Где взял?  
      – Сам смастерил. – Костя приобнял Пашу за плечи и мягко отвел обратно за стол, сунул в руку стопку, плеснул водки.  
      Теперь он знал, что происходящее за окном ему не мерещится.  
  
      За последующие две недели исчез и асфальт. Костя каждый день просматривал новости в интернете, надеясь найти там какую-нибудь информацию, которая могла бы пролить свет на происходящее, но там не было ни-че-го. Никаких экспериментов, которые могли вызвать сдвиг в ткани вселенной или открыть дверь в иное измерение. Даже ни одного самого завалящего адронного коллайдера не запускали.  
      В понедельник вид из окна стал прекрасен – почти к самому дому подходил густой лес, простиравшийся до горизонта. Перед окном была его опушка, по которой то и дело пробегали разные животные. О птицах можно было и не упоминать – по утрам Костю будила разноголосица, состоявшая из клекота, щебета и мелодичных трелей. Да, он все-таки вернулся в спальню, когда понял (или уверил себя), что там безопасно. И, глядя на удивительный безлюдный мир, часто спрашивал себя: а как выглядит его дом в этом мире со стороны? И есть ли он вообще, его дом? Или это просто висящее в пространстве окно, которое могло бы напугать местных обитателей – если бы им было дело до окна и выглядывающего из него хомо сапиенса.  
      А во вторник на опушке, среди густой и сочной травы, из земли показался черный угол. Казалось, он поглощает любой свет, осмеливавшийся на него упасть. Костя избегал смотреть на него, предпочитая наблюдать за лесными обитателями. Временами он чувствовал себя чокнутым Дроздовым посреди передачи «В мире животных». Но смотреть на живность было куда сохраннее для психики, нежели размышлять о том, что может вылезти из земли вслед за черным углом.  
      По прошествии трех дней стало понятно, что угол – часть прямоугольной плиты из неизвестного материала, которая перла из земли, как гриб после дождя – то есть очень быстро. Она лежала себе на опушке, как будто так и надо, и ни один зверь не обращал на нее внимания.  
  
      Но однажды все изменилось. В тот день, точнее, вечер, Костя был особенно расслаблен. Он уже смирился с тем, что в его квартире существует аномалия, и теперь изучал ее с любопытством и бесстрашием истинного ученого. Вот по опушке, над кустарником, пролетела сова, что было странно, поскольку еще не стемнело. Проскакал заяц, по дороге прихватив несколько травинок. И появился волк. Он не просто пересек поляну, нет. Он останавливался перед каждой кочкой и нюхал воздух. Костя думал, что волк должен был делать это шумно, но, конечно, с такого расстояния не было слышно. И случилось то, чего Костя ждал с самого начала, – волк забежал на плиту. Несколько секунд не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Волк стоял, принюхивался к ветру, потом оглянулся и посмотрел куда-то в сторону леса. В какой-то момент – Костя не понял, как это получилось, – волк «мигнул», точно изображение на телевизоре. Костя смотрел, не отрываясь, но все равно упустил то мгновение, когда зверь исчез. Это случилось слишком быстро для человеческого глаза. А опушку заполонили крупные зайцы, которые взялись словно бы ниоткуда. Смысл и секрет этого «фокуса» ускользали от Кости, но какой-то частью сознания, даже не отдавая себе отчета, он сообразил, что зайцы появились именно из-за того, что на плите оказался волк. Возможно, если бы один из зайцев тоже запрыгнул на плиту, вокруг нее появилось бы что-то еще. Например, морковка, или чем там питаются эти зверьки? Но зайцы явно опасались даже приближаться к плите и довольно скоро разбежались с опушки кто куда.  
      Костя вдохнул и выдохнул. Сердце сжималось от какого-то сладкого предвкушения, словно он готовился сделать научное открытие. Хотя, честно говоря, казуса с окном было вполне достаточно. Чтобы ничего не упустить, Костя решил поставить камеру на треноге – не мог же он, в самом деле, торчать перед окном целый день? И, вернувшись с работы и отсмотрев полученное видео, заметил, что животные и птицы действительно избегают черной плиты. Видимо, тот волк был или особенно глупый, или особенно голодный.  
      Однако эта плита оказалась не уникальной, как полагал сначала Костя: вскоре то тут, то там, справа и слева, насколько хватало глаз, на краю леса стали подниматься из земли черные углы. Через пару дней плит стало больше сорока. А благодаря камере Костя выяснил, что плита реагирует не только на пищевые запросы: на одной из записей было видно, как исчезает взбежавшая на плиту мышь – и тут же трава на опушке буквально вскипает от множества мышей. Костя сомневался, что у той, первой мыши, был гастрономический интерес к себе подобным. Скорее, это был самец с матримониальными планами.  
      Все это время Костя не переставал удивляться себе и своему изменившемуся отношению. Должно быть, человек просто так устроен, что ко всему привыкает и перестает бояться даже того, чего стоило бы бояться. Как бы то ни было, чудеса за окном спальни постепенно стали рутиной, и единственное, о чем теперь беспокоился Костя, – как бы скрыть их от друзей. И от мамы, когда та в очередной раз соберется навестить «до сих пор холостого» сына и будет выносить мозг причитаниями по поводу желанных внуков или Костиной безалаберности и неустроенности. За друзей Костя особо не волновался, а вот мама могла стать проблемой. У нее нюх на такие вещи, она сразу сообразит, что сынок что-то скрывает, а когда найдет – к бабке не ходи, притащит попа и зальет все святой водой. Не смертельно, но… не хотелось бы.  
  
      Все кончилось теплым воскресным утром, когда Костя не увидел солнца в окне кухни. В гостиной его тоже не было, и, выбежав на улицу, Костя понял, что солнца нет. Правда нет.  
      – Ты гляди, что делается! – поймал его за рукав сосед-алкаш. Другой рукой сосед тыкал в небо, лишенное светила. – Я думал, что до белой горячки допился, а оно вона что. И по «ящику» молчок.  
      Послышался нарастающий шум, и над их головами пролетело несколько самолетов, похожих на истребители, которые Костя видел в какой-то передаче. Проводив самолеты взглядом, Костя отцепил от себя костлявые пальцы соседа и опустился на скамейку. Его трясло. Реальность снова стремительно теряла свою незыблемость.  
      Значит, это не был обычный казус, это было предостережение? Видение грядущего, спроецированное в отдельно взятую квартиру рядового гражданина?  
      Зачем?  
      Какой прок в том, что он знает наперед, что будет дальше? Что все постепенно исчезнет, все следы цивилизации, и останутся лишь животные и растения, которые, по сути, унаследуют Землю. А, и еще эти дурацкие черные плиты.  
      Плиты…  
      Костя сорвался с места и влетел в подъезд. Бросился вверх по лестнице, благо, бежать было всего лишь до второго этажа. Чуть не упустил связку ключей в лестничный пролет, но в последний момент поймал на ладонь и даже не успел подивиться собственной ловкости – тело действовало на автомате, распахивая дверь и вбегая в дом.  
На пороге спальни Костя притормозил. То, что пришло ему в голову, было полнейшей глупостью. Далеко не факт, что это сработает. Да блин, может, он вообще напрасно разводит панику на пустом месте, может, это просто вариант развития событий…  
      Снаружи что-то громыхнуло. Костя метнулся на кухню и увидел разгорающееся вдалеке зарево. Это уже нельзя было списать на случайность, на «подумаешь, бумкнуло». Взрывы – это всегда, всегда очень серьезно. Костя вернулся в спальню, подошел к окну и замер, не в силах повернуть ручку. Казалось бы, такое простое движение… Выбраться туда, в безлюдный мир, дойти до плиты, загадать желание и встать на нее. Главное – не подумать невзначай о какой-нибудь фигне, вроде картошки фри с кисло-сладким соусом.  
      А потом он исчезнет.  
      Костя не мог представить себе, как это – не существовать. Как это, когда весь мир вокруг продолжит жить, двинется дальше, а ты станешь историей. Такие вещи находились за гранью понимания. И он не хотел, чтобы это с ним случилось.  
      Но не знал, что еще можно сделать, чтобы все исправить.  
      И не знал, кого еще можно об этом попросить.  
      Все равно ж никто не поверит. Да и не успеть.  
      Уже сидя на подоконнике, Костя вспомнил, что ни с кем не попрощался, и набрал мамин номер.  
      – Алло? Да, мам, это я. Да, у нас тоже рвануло. Нет, все в порядке, я нормально. Ты как? – говорил Костя, перебрасывая ноги через подоконник и прикидывая, как бы половчее спуститься. – У вас военные машины по улице проехали? Не знаю, мам, но думаю, все будет хорошо. Наверное, на полигоне что-нибудь взорвалось или эти… искатели снаряд откопали. Да, мам, я тебе вечером еще позвоню. Нет, приезжать не надо. Давай, давай, пока… – Костя помолчал. – Я тоже люблю тебя, мам.  
  
      Он оставил телефон на подоконнике, оглянулся на свою комнату, на комп, подумал, что последняя запись в ЖЖ была ни о чем, никаких намеков, а надо было накатать что-нибудь пафосное и со смыслом, что собирался в следующие выходные съездить на дачу к Паше, на шашлыки, что Леночка из соседнего отдела дала ему свой номер…  
      И спрыгнул вниз.  
  


Май 2013


End file.
